


Lament For A Frozen Flower

by Krematoryum



Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Plot, bu bir loki masalıdır.
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krematoryum/pseuds/Krematoryum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her şey Jotun Baharının bitişinde başladı. Her şey. Onlara canavar dediler ama onların tek istediği baharı yeniden görebilmekti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Her şey Jotun Baharının bitişinde başladı. Her şey. Onlara canavar dediler ama onların tek istediği baharı yeniden görebilmekti._

_Sonra bahar sonsuza dek ellerinden alındı._

 

  *

 

Bu örslerin, baltaların, topuzların konuştuğu bir partiydi. Kahkahalar Asgard'ın her yerinde yankılanıyor, metalin metale, ayakların toprağa vuruşu duyuluyordu. Dövüş alanının biraz ilerisindeki bahçede oturan bakireler, kirpiklerinin altından henüz evlenmemiş savaşçıları gözleyerek kıkırdaşıyorlardı. Bu gün annelerin çocuklarına anlattığı o masalların başlangıcını kutluyorlardı, buz devlerini inlerine püskürttükleri o günü.

Dişbudak ağaçları,  _yggdrasill'in çocukları,_  kanatlı meyvelerini salıyordu ve küçük aesirler döne döne yere düşen bu tohumları yakalamaya çalışıyordu. 

Dövüşenlerin hali görülmeye değerdi, kör savaşçı Hod'u göbeğiyle andız ağaçlarının köklerine uçuran Volstag, Hogun'u bir şekilde yüz üstü yere yatırabilmiş ve sırtına oturmuş öfkeden kıpkırmızı Sif, Mjolnirr'i genç savaşçılar üzerinde merhametten dolayı kullanmamaya karar verip iki tane kılıçla terör estiren Thor, dövüşü bırakıp leydilerin yanına giden Fandral akşamki ziyafetin gözbebekleri olacağa benziyordu.

Bu devasa karnavala bütün Aesir katılmıştı, biri dışında. Herkes kim olduğunu, aralarında zarifçe kanat çırpmayan ışıktan kelebeklerden, diyarın kütüphanesini dolduran savaş kitaplarının anlattığı efsanelerin ilüzyonlarının yokluğundan, yakmayan ateşin, dallarından şeker düşüren ağaçların olmamasından anlıyordu, festival eksikti ama hiç kimse onun hakkında tek bir söz söylememeye kararlıydı.

Loki, babasının iddia ettiği içinde olan 7 şeytan kadar, 7 kat aşağıdaki saray zindanında altı adımlık bir odada tutuluyordu. 

"Neden kralın geçilmesi imkansız bir hücrede beni tutmasına rağmen başıma sizi diktiğini sorabilir miyim?"

Loki Frigga'nın getirdiği elf kitabının kapağını kapatarak mahkumların sıkıntı dolu yüzlerini inceledi. Soldakinin sırtı dikleşmişti, diğeri bütün dikkatini karşıya, zavallı bir trollün akşamki ziyafet için bekletildiği hücreye bakıyordu. 

"Dikkatli olmak istiyor." dedi gergin muhafız kısaca.

"Bence yaptığı şey için tek bir tanım var : Paranoya."

Muhafız güldü. "Konu sen olduğunda alınan hiç bir önlem için bu sözcük kullanılamaz  _Prens Loki._ "

"Bunların senin ağzından duymak- sanırım bunun için de çok güzel bir sözcük biliyorum  _Tyr_." Tyr'in yüzünü görememesine rağmen şu an ifadesini tahmin edebiliyordu Loki. Gözlerinde o hiç silemediği duyguyu. Suçluluk. Diğer duygular yayılacaktı sonra, utanç, öfke, kibir. "Duymak ister misin?"

"Üstünden yıllar geçti, neden her seferinde-"

"Çünkü Fenrir geçen bütün yıllar boyunca o kayaya zincirli kaldı. Bu yüzden. Hala duymak istiyor musun? Buraya dönebilir misin, sevgili Tyr, yüzündeki nefreti bizzat görmek istiyorum. Seni affettiğini söyledi mi? Buraya dön!" Onu kızdırmak için başladığı cümleleri ters tepmişti, her kelimesiyle kendini kurt yavrusunun zincirlerle bir daha asla hareket edemeyecek şekilde kayaya bağlandığı günkü gibi öfkeli hissetmeye başlıyordu kendini.

Sandalyesinin yanındaki kitaplar alev aldı. Tyr döndüğünde yüzünde beklediği ifade vardı, bu ifadenin geçmemesi için hep hatırlatacaktı, en iyi arkadaşını sonsuza kadar hapsedilmesi için tuzağa düşüren adamdı karşısındaki ve Loki onun kendi kendine açtığı bu yaraların kapanmasına asla izin vermeyecekti. 

"Sen de bağlanması gerektiğini biliyordun. Bu yüzden kenara çekildin-"

"Kenara çekilmeseydim Gleipnir'in sadece Fenrir'i bağlayacağını mı zannediyordun?" 

Jotun soyundan olan nöbetçinin gözlerinde bir an bir parıltı belirdi, sonra Loki'nin onu okumasına imkan vermeden kendini toparladı ve sordu. "Neden bugün gardiyanlarının biz olduğunu biliyor musun?"

"Tahmin etmek zor değil."dedi Loki saklayamadığı hoşnutsuzluğuyla. 

Görünüşe göre Odin, Loki'nin cezasına karar vermişti.

 

*

 

"Tyr?" Loki'nin sesi onu taht odasına çıkaran muhafızların ayak sesleri arasında kaybolacak kadar kısıktı, tek hecelik bir nefesti ama elsiz muhafız onu duydu.

Loki'ye baktı, jotun prensin gözleri ileriye bakıyordu ama birazdan söyledikleri tamamen Tyr içindi. 

"Bir gün bir ölümlü bana birşey söylemişti. Duysalar Nornlar bir daha konuşmamak üzere kendi dudaklarını mühürlerlerdi. Getirdikleri ve getireceği yıkımın pişmanlığıyla kader kuyusunu gözyaşlarıyla doldururlardı."

Sustu Loki. Tyr'in sabırsızlığı onun dudaklarında alaycı bir tebessümdü.

"Ne dedi?" sordu Tyr çok da sabırsız görünmek istemeyerek. Loki'nin gülümsemesi biraz daha büyüdü ama yüzünün neşesini gözleri taşımıyordu. Gözleri uzaktı, ciddiydi, sanki başka bir diyarı görüyor ve hesaplar yapıyordu, Tyr onun cezadan korktuğunu gözlerinden okuyabiliyordu, dürüstlüğün temsilcisi olmasındandı bu, yalanların arkasını, gizlenen düşünceleri görebilirdi. 

(dürüstlük yeminini bir kere, yalnızca bir kere bozmuş ve bunun karşılığında Fenrir'in dişlerinin arasına koyduğu o eli feda etmişti)

Yukarıya çıktıkça kutlamaların cıvıltısı, müzik, kavgalar, kahkahalar, çocuk sesleri onlara merhaba diyor gibiydi.

"Ölümlü sana ne dedi?" 

Loki'nin başı aniden ona döndüğünde irkildiğini hissetti Tyr. Buzdan prens gülümsedi ve gözlerindeki yeşil alev daha da güçlü yanmaya başladı. 

"Sana bir ipucu vereyim."dedi Loki. "Gerçekleşen kehanetlerin ortak noktası ne?"

"Neden bilmecelerine bilmece katıyorsun?" 

 Jotun'un göğsünden kısa bir gülüş yükseldi. Taht odasının kapısının önünde durduklarında Loki hala gülümsüyordu. 

"Öğreneceksin."

 

*

 

Loki, hücresinin başına ateş ve buz devinin mirası olan Tyr'i gördüğünden beri sürgününün nereye, cezasının ne olduğunu anlayan Loki, Odin Asgard'a bir daha ayak basmasını yasaklar, onun soyunun, hayatının bütün haklarının artık Jotunheim'de olduğunu söylerken cesurca duruyordu, bir iki zeki karşılık-

Bütün sihrini içine hapseden kelepçeleri taktığında cesaretini yitirdi. Bu bir sürgünden çok bir idam kararıydı. Tyr onun gözlerindeki korkuyu okuyabiliyordu, yeşil gözlerinde danseden kara fırtınayı görüyordu.

Bilekleri arkadan kelepçelendikten sonra geri çekildi muhafızlar. Odin'e söyleyecekleri son sözleri bekliyor gibiydiler. Loki bütün korkusuna rağmen dik duruyordu, bir iki nefes aldı ve "Odamda," diye söze başladı. "Bu gün için hazırlamış olduğum bir kutu var, küçük bir sandık, zümrütten bir kilidi var, ben gittiğimde onu Asgard'ın bahçesine çıkarın ve açın."

Odin'in reddetmesini bekleyerek meydan okur gözlerle baktı. Odin'in tek gözü ona bakarken düşünceli görünüyordu ve Loki'nin bu isteği karşısında sessiz kaldı.

Onlar Loki'yi Bifrost geçidine götürürlerken Aesir, en sonunda ateş ve kötülük tanrısının cezasının verildiğinden habersiz, jotunların yenilişini kutlamaya devam ediyordu.

 

*

 

Loki'yi krallık odasından çıkardıklarında nöbetçilerden birine kutuyu getirmesini emretmişti Odin. Kendi eski sihiriyle bizzat kontrol etmişti. Kral, Loki'nin bugün için neden bu eski kutuyu seçtiğini merak ediyordu. Kutu neredeyse beş bin yaşındaydı. Loki'nin büyü saklamak için ilk deposu, Odin ona bu zümrütten kilidi olan kutuyu o henüz küçük bir çocukken, bir Asgard prensiyken vermişti. Beş bin yıldır Loki'nin odasında duruyor olmalıydı. 

Kutu boyutuna göre epey ağırdı, Ymir'in kalbi kadar ağırdı neredeyse. Muhafızlardan birine halka açık alana bu kutuyu alıp büyük bahçeye götürmesini emretti, muhafız cüce çeliğinden kalkanını yeni almış, genç ama cesur bir savaşçıydı, Vanaheim'deki başarıları her yerden duyulmuştu, Asgard'ın bugün ev sahipliği yaptığı gökyüzü rengi gibi maviydi gözleri ve kutuyu eline alınca ağırlığından gözleri büyümüştü.

Kutunun içindeki sihir, yoğunluktan kutuyu zorluyordu neredeyse. Kilidi her an paramparça olacak gibiydi. Canlı gibiydi. 

Bir an elindeki küçük, zümrüt kilitli sandıktan korkar gibi oldu, sonra kralı selamladı ve sarayın çıkışına ilerledi.

 

*

Turunculaşmış gökyüzü altında eğleniyorlardı. Gülüşenler, kadehlerin yere vuruş sesleri, bağıra bağıra kahramanlıkları anlatanlar, devrilen masalar, zilzurna sarhoşlar sanki o an hiç bir şeyi umursamıyor gibiydi. Bir an sonra Asgard'a yıldızlar yağmaya başladı. Belki hiçbiri farketmeyecekti, belki yıldızlar yağacak, yağacak ama hiç bir zaman eğlenenlerin dünyasına kendilerini göstermeyeceklerdi. Thor orada olmasaydı kimse bu sihrin kime ait olduğunu bilmeyecekti.

Thor Volstag'ın anlattığı bir hikayenin kahramanıydı, tam devin topuzu altında ezilmek üzere olduğu yeri anlatıyordu Volstag, Asgard'ın varisi gülerek onu dinliyordu, şişman savaşçının başının yukarısında süzülerek inen ışıkları gördü. "Ne.."diye fısıldadı yüzünde az önceki gülümsemesinden eser kalmayarak. Gökyüzüne başını kaldırdı ve uçsuz bucaksız görünen göğün her bir karışından kar gibi yıldız yağdığını gördü. "Nasıl.."

Sonra yerden mavi kelebekler çıkmaya başladı. Yemek masalarının, dansedenlerin etrafında dönmeye başladılar. İnsanlar farketmeye başlamışlardı artık, çocuklar hayranlıkla bakarlarken büyüklerin yüzünde şaşkınlık vardı. Loki. Loki hapsolmamışmıydı?

Thor etrafına bakınırken masasının karşısında, elinde ufak bir kutuyla dikilen askeri gördü. Demir zırhlı adam elinde ışıl ışıl parlayan kutuya sanki daha önce böyle birşey görmemiş gibi bakıyordu. Savaşçı bakışlarını büyülenmiş gibi kaldırdı ve fırtına tanrısı ile gözgöze geldi. 

Yer titremeye başladı, Thor ayakları altındaki toprağın değiştiğini, yükseldiğini ve canlıymış gibi hareket ettiğini hissedebiliyordu. Bir an sonra yeşil bahçenin toprağı arasından, sanki kılıçla keser gibi çıkmaya başladılar. Buzdan çiçekler. Fidanlar. Kristal gibi parlıyorlardı. Masalara dolanmış buz sarmaşıklar mavi kristaller gibi parlıyordu. Bahçenin tam ortasında ateş vardı, ateş çoktan ateş perileri doğurmaya başlamıştı bile, kırmızı dillerin etrafında dansediyordu periler. İnsanlar fısıldaşmayı bırakmış, şimdiye kadarki büyü gösterilerinin en büyüklerin birini hayranlıkla izliyorlardı. Gökyüzünde yağan yıldızların arasında iki pegasus dansediyor gibiydi.

Oysa dişbudak ağaçlarının yaprakları altın rengi parlamaya başladığında bile Thor'un hissettiği tek şey dehşetti. Gözlerini kutudan alamıyordu. Loki'nin çocukluğu boyunca herkesten saklı tuttuğu kutudan. 

Kutunun zümrüt rengi kaybolmuştu, bunun yerine evrendeki bütün renklerle parlıyordu. Sanki.. Sanki..

"Hayır.."diye fısıldadı Thor, içine dolan panikle Mjollnir titriyordu. "Hayır!" 

Kilidin rengi ancak tek bir kelimeyle açıklanabilirdi:  _gökkuşağı._

Sandalyesi devrilirken, ona topraktan bağlanmış kristal sarmaşığın çatırtıyla kırılışını, mavi toza dönüşünü farketmedi bile. Var gücüyle Bifröst'a koşmaya başladı.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki tutsaktı. Onun sihir kutularından birine ulaşması değil, bir nöbetçiyi kutuyu açması için uyarması bile imkansızdı. Asgard için yeminli hiçkimse artık onun emirlerini dinlemezdi. Öyleyse 3 ihtimal vardı. Bir: Loki'yi hücresinde biri ziyaret etmişti, hayır, Loki'yi yalnızlığı boyunca yalnızca Frigga aksatmadan ziyaret ederdi. İki: Loki kaçmanın bir yolunu bulmuştu.

Hayır, Loki'nin kaçışlarının her biri dokuz diyara hem efsane hem de onların zindan yapıcılarına ders olmuştu. Onun kaçabilmek için kullanacağı bütün zayıflıklar düşünülüp güçlendirilmişti. Hücresi geçilmezdi, ne sihirle ne de kaba kuvvetle.  _Thor Mjölnir ile test etmi_ _ş_ _ti._ Elbette Loki birgün kaçabilirdi, o Loki'ydi ama bu yakın bir zamanda olmazdı. Odin Loki'nin sihrini yalnızca ilüzyonlarını yapabilecek biçimde sınırlamıştı, hücreye de tutsaklığından beri en az konuşan nöbetçiler dikiyordu. Loki'nin gücü sözleri ve sihriydi, bu ikisi olmadan zindanda uzun bir süre tıkılı kalmaya mahkumdu.

Üçüncü bir olasılık kalıyordu.

Loki kralın huzuruna çıkarılmıştı.

Thor içine öfkenin dolduğunu hissediyordu, belinde kullanılmak için özüne fısıldayan Mjöllnir'in kabzasını tuttu ve gezegenler ağırlığında, ama ona tüy gibi gelen çekici kaldırdı, gökyüzüne doğrulttu. Bir kaç yıldız parmaklarına düşerek kayboldu, Thor onların Loki'nin öğrendiği ilk ilüzyonlardan olduğunu aklının bir köşesine itti ve Mjolnir onu gökyüzüne taşırken kabzasına tutundu.

 

*

 

Deniz hiçliğe dökülürken çıkardığı ses Thor'un fırtınalarına benziyordu. Bifrost köprüsü suyun üzerinde gerisindeki Asgard'dan tek kara parçasıydı. Thor bu köprünün toprak ile birleştiği yere indi ve karşıya, Heimdall'ın nöbetini tuttuğu geçiş küresine doğru baktı.

Küreye sırtını vermiş, bifröstun önünde kendine doğru yürüyen 8 adam vardı. Bu adamların sekizi de altından zırhlara bürünmüş, güneş rengi pelerinlerinin görkemiyle gecenin renginde bile parlıyorlardı.

İçlerinden biri kucağında bir zincir taşıyordu. Tanıdıktı zincir.

Loki'yi Midgard'dan getirip krallın huzuruna çıkardığında sekiz savaşçı tarafından tutulan zincirdi bu.

"Kardeşim nerede!" Bifröst'un ortasına geldiğini savaşçılara bağırana kadar farketmemişti. Bir an şaşkın göründü nöbetçiler, öfkesini farkettiklerinde ise dikleştiler. Ona bakmaya cesaret edemiyorlardı.

Mjollnir canlı gibi çınlıyordu.

Thor soruyu bir kez daha tekrarladı, cevap alamayınca muhafızlardan tam önüne vuranı yumrukladı. Esmer adam yere düştü ama karşılık vermedi, Thor onun Mjollnir'i daha sıkı kavrarken bağırdı.

"LOKI NEREDE?" Yine cevap alamadı, Thor bu sefer çekicini kullanacakken tam yüzünün önünde bir yıldız düştü ve aklında dakikalar önceden bir görüntü belirdi.

_Buzdan çiçekler._

*

Heimdall, şimşek tanrısı içeri daldığında gökdürültüsünü dinliyordu.

Bir sonraki soruyu biliyordu.

_Loki'yi Jotunheim'a m_ _ı_ _yollad_ _ı_ _n?_

Her şeyi görmüştü, gizlilik içinde Asgard- Eski Asgard Prensi'nin kral huzuruna çıkarılışını, kararı, Loki'nin köprüye zincirler içinde getirilişini ve o gittikten sonra açılan kutuyu ve büyüyü. Sadece büyü değildi. Loki zekiydi. Jotunheim'a giderse olabilecekleri biliyordu.

Sessiz sedasız ayrılmayacaktı. Ölümüne gidiyorsa gittiği gün hatırlanacaktı.

Görkemli savaşçılar öldüğünde Valhalla'ya onları yıldızlar uğurlardı. Bu parlak ışıklar ruha gökteki saraya ulaşana kadar eşlik ederdi. Onun vedası da terstendi.

Loki kendi cenazesinde gökyüzünden yıldızlar  _ya_ _ğ_ _d_ _ı_ _rm_ _ış_ _t_ _ı_

-Valhalla'ya gitme hakkının olmadığını düşünüyordu-

"Loki Laufeyson kralın emriyle Jotunheimr'a sürgün edildi." dedi Heimdall kılıcının kabzasına koluyla yaslanarak.

"Beni de oraya gönder!" diye bağırdı Thor, hiddetinden alnındaki damarlar kabarmıştı. "Tek başına giderse ölür!"

Her şeyi gören bekçi başını iki yana salladı. "Odin'in emirleri." Mavi gözleririn karardığını görünce prensin  _amok_ haline bürünmesinden ürkerek ve belli etmemeye çalışarak kılıcına yaklaştı. "Kimse şafağa kadar köprüyü kullanamaz."

Thor'un boğazından vahşi bir ses yükselti.

Gökyüzünden çatırtılar geldi.

"Ölecek." diye ilan etti kendine. Mjollnir'i kaldırdı. "Çekil yoksa yapacaklarımdan ben korkarım."

Heimdall'ın görevi prense karşı çıksa bile geçidi korumak, kılıcını kavradı.

 

*

 

Loki, en yalnız zamanlarında, aklının en karanlık köşesinde burayı hayal ederdi. Asgard'ın pek az insanının ziyarete gittiği kütüphanesinin tozlu raflarından birinde buranın anlatımını duymuştu. Şimdi gördüklerinden çok daha görkemli bir yeri anlatırdı okuduğu masallar ve şu anda ayak bastığı hasta diyar yazılardaki görkemine hiç benzemiyordu.

Daha önce birkaç kez gelmişti, her ziyaret edişinde daha da kötüleşmiş gibiydi bu diyar. -elbette lokinin bunda parmağı vardı-

Gözlerine batan rüzgar, tenine hiç yabancı gelmeyen soğuk, ayaklarının altında buzdan ve kayadan oluşmuş ölü toprak ve onun bütün güçlerini içine hapseden kelepçelerin hissi onu gerçeklikle hayal arasında yukarılarda tutuyordu.

İçinden bir ses hala hücresinde olduğunu söylüyordu, diğer ses karşıdan ona doğru yürüyen sekiz buz devinin gerçek olduğunu.

Tüm içgüdüleri ona kaçmasını haykırıyordu, oysa elleri bağlıydı, Asgard'a dönebilmesi için Ifling Nehrini geçmesi bile yeterli değildi artık, eğer yeniden yakalanırsa yeniden buraya teslim edileceğine emindi.

Jotunheim'i yoketmeye çalışırken gözünü karartan hiddet en önemli detayı kaçırmasına sebep olmuştu. Dokuz diyarı ayağa kaldıracak olan detay. Şimdi dokuz diyar da  _o detay_ _ı_ _n kökleri önünde kurban edilmesini_ istiyor olmalıydı.

Sekiz devin en iri olanı öne çıktı ve küçümseyerek Loki'yi süzdü. Loki dik durmak ve korkmamış görünmek için elinden geleni yaptı.

"Biz Aesir istemedik."dedi Jotnar. "Kendi diyarını yoketmeye çalışan bir hain istedik."

_Benim bir diyar_ _ı_ _m yok._

Buz devinin kırmızı gözleri Loki'nin yüzünde birşeyler arıyordu. Loki çenesini dikleştirdi ve "Beni karşılamaya gelmekte ne kadar zarif davranmışsınız, aynı zarfı  _yoketmeye çal_ _ış_ _t_ _ığı_ _m diyar_ için kullanamıyorum, alınmayın."

"Senin yüzünden!"

Boğazını birden buzdan pençeler kavradı. Loki alışkanlık olarak yakıcı soğuğu bekledi ama devin elleri ılıktı.

Dev onu bütünn rengi değişene kadar bırakmadı. Tırnaklarının şimdi sertleşmiş boyuna batıyordu. Loki'ye sordu. "Beni tanıdın mı?" Yalan Tanrısı tanımıştı onu,  _Byleistr,_ Laufey'in oğlu. Öz kardeşi.

"Kral katilinin boğazını kardeşinin kesmesini diledi diyarlar." dedi Byleistr. "Yggdrasil'in köklerine kanını bizzat ben akıtacağım Loki Laufeyoğlu." Hırlamasıyla siyahlamış dişleri açığa çıktı. "Babamı öldürdün."

Loki çocukluğundan beri masallarını duyduğu canavara -artık onlardan biriydi, onu bir Jotun olarak öldüreceklerdi- yüzünde hafif sersemlemiş bir ifadeyle baktı. Dev kendiyle savaşıyordu, ama her zaman haklarında öne sürülen yaşama içgüdüsüyle değil. İntikam duygusuyla. Byleistr kendini toparlayıp geri çekildiğinde Loki neredeyse onun yas tuttuğuna inanacaktı.

(Tyr tutmamış mıydı? O bir yarı jotundu ve Loki neredeyse onun farklı olduğuna inanmıştı. Fenrir'in en yakın arkadaşı mı? Güldürme.)

"Yürü,"dedi Byleistr. "Yggdrasil'in gölgesine gidiyoruz."

Loki göğsünde büyüyen ağırlıkla öylece durdu, durmasıyla kelepçeleri daha da ağırlaşmıştı sanki. Gleipnirle aynı metalden yapılmış olmasından şüphelendi bir an, öyleyse bir daha ellerinden asla çıkmayacaktı.

Byleistir onu geçti, takip eden Jotunlardan biri onu sırtından sertçe -buzdan kılıçla- dürttü ve  _yürü_ emrini tekrarladı.

*

Bifröst ile bu diyarı yok etmeye çalıştığında neden ağaç şeklini aldığını anlamıştı Loki sonradan.

Jotunheimr'den kök salmıştı yüce ağaç  _Yggdrasil_  diğer sekiz diyara.

Loki sadece Jotunheimr'i yoketmekle kalmayıp Yggdrasil'i de yok etmiş olacaktı.

*

Muzurluklar tanrısının yapacağı türden bir işti bu. Asgard'a yıldızlar yağdırırken Asgard kralının olduğu odada yağmur yağdırmak. Asgard bahçelerini Jotunheim'ı hatırlatan buzdan çiçeklerle ve kristal sarmaşıklarla donatırken Odin'in ayaklarının altında dikenli bitkiler, zehirli sarmaşıklar sermek.

Odin tahtının kurulanışını seyrediyordu, kendi eski büyüsüyle bu yıllardır Loki'nin biriktirmiş olduğu büyülerin ardı ardına akışını durdurabilmişti. Şimdi Loki'nin neden onun huzuruna çıktığı her seferde gözlerinin yaramazlıkla parladığını ama yine de hiçbir şey olmadığını anlayabiliyordu.

Heimdall Loki'yi 97 yaşındayken onu taht odasındaki sütunlardan birini yoklarken yakalamıştı. Artık Loki'nin her hareketinde bir yaramazlık arayan kral sütunu sihir için kontrol ettirmişti. Nöbetçileri ve kendisini şaşırtacak şey, orada büyüye ait hiçbir iz bulunmamıştı. Şimdi o sütundan yarı yarıya çıkmış bir denizkızı yerdeki su birikintisine atlamak için çırpınıyordu.

Taht odasının dev kapıları büyük bir gümbürtüyle paramparça oldu.

Savaşçılar etrafa saçılan tahta parçalarından korunmak için kalkanlarını kaldırdılar, zamanında kaçamayanların bacakları, kolları kanlar içinde kalmış, bütün kolonlar diken gibi parçalarla kaplanmıştı.

"BANA NEDEN SÖYLEMEDİN!" diye haykırarak içeriye gökgürültüsü girdi. Her kelimesinde şimşekler çakıyordu ve sanki kendi sesi yıldırımdanmış gibi her kelimesini duyuruyordu.

"Karşı çıkacağını biliyordum, oğlum." Odin'in sesi sakin ve yorgundu. Omuzlarında yönettiği diyarların yükü, gözlerinde parçalanmış kapıların arkasında Asgard sokaklarına hala yağmakta olan yıldızlar vardı.

"Onun infaz edileceğini biliyordun ve gönderdin!"

"Yapılması gereken bir fedakarlıktı. Senin Loki'ye gelince hoyratça davranıp çok daha büyük hasarlara yol açtığını gördüm-"

"ONA OĞLUM DEDİN!"

Odin bununla sustu ve sarı saçlı  _karde_ _ş_ _e_ baktı.

"BİNLERCE YIL BOYUNCA ONA OĞLUM DEDİN. SANA BABA DEDİĞİNDE ONA CEVAP VERDİN, ŞİMDİ ÖLÜMÜNE Mİ YOLLUYORSUN?"

Kral bir anda yaşının olduğu o yaşlı adama döndü, Thor'un sözleri çekiç darbeleri gibi onu eziyor gibiydi.

"Onun telafi edilemeyecek kadar değiştiğini biliyorsun, durdurulmalı, ama Thor elimde olsaydı-"

"Beni Midgard'a yolladın." dedi Thor kısık ama kesin bir sesle. Kral bir kez daha sözlerini yutar gibi göründü. "Beni Aesir olarak tamir edilemez gördüğünde güçlerimi ve hafızamı alıp insan olarak Midgard'a yolladın."

"Seni tamir edilemez gibi görmediğimi-"

"BEN DE BİR SAVAŞ BAŞLATTIM! Sen, baba, herkese babalık yaptın ama Loki'ye gelince karşısına çıktığı taht bir idam sehpasından başka birşey değildi."

Mjollnir elinden fırladı ve sütunlardan birine saptandı, tahtın iki yanındaki nöbetçi basamakları tırmanarak Odin'in önünde durdular.

"Sen..sen hep ondan.." durdu ve fısıldadı. "Ondan korktun." Gözleri irileşti Thor'un. "Onu hep tehdit olarak gördün, bu yüzden onun kim olduğunu bile bile Jotnar'ların savaşının her kelimesini ezberlettin, biz kılıç kuşanana kadar bize onlardan  _korkmay_ _ı_ _ö_ _ğ_ _rettin_  çünkü o kendi içindekini REDDETMELİYDİ BABA DEĞİL Mİ? ONA BÜTÜN BUNLARI SEN-"

Gungnir yere vurdu ve her nasılsa bütün gökgürültülerini bastıran bir ses çıkardı.

"SESSİZLİK!" diye kükredi Odin.

Thor ilk başta irkildi ama sonra öfkesi,  _amok,_  aesirlerin savaş hiddeti, yeniden yüzüne yayıldı ama bu sefer daha kontrollü, o da bir kralın kesinliğinde cevap verdi.

"Öyle birşey olmayacak."

Mjollnir sütundan çatırtılar çıkararak ayrıldı ve sahibinin eline uçtu.

"Eğer söylediklerimde biraz yanlışlık varsa, ona oğlum dediğinde birkez bile birşeyler hissetmişsen gitmeme izin ver." Birazdan söyleyecekleri yüzünden nefesi boğulur gibi oldu. "Geç kalmış olabilirim. Hiç değilse bedenini getireyim. Kardeşimin ölüsünü orada bırakamam."

Gökgürültülerinin sesi artık duyulmuyordu.

Thor babasının sert duruşuna baktı, yüzü karar verdiği zamanlardaki katılığını almıştı.  _Hay_ _ı_ _r._ diyecekti..  _Bir ba_ _ş_ _ka o_ _ğ_ _lumu riske atamam._

O anda bir şey oldu. Taht salonunu kaplayan bütün sihir kayboldu, denizkızı, dikenli sarmaşıklar, yağmur, hepsi yok oldu. Ardından, tıpkı dışarıdaki gibi parıltılar düşmeye başladı. Odin'in olduğu odaya da yıldızlar yağıyordu.

Thor, babasının katı yüzüne önce şaşkınlığın, sonra başka bir duygunun geldiğini gördü. Frigga'nın Loki'ye baktığında gözlerinde oluşan duyguydu bu.

Loki en sonunda Odin'e de yağan yıldızlarla veda ediyordu.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Çınlama.

Siluetler.

Loki yürüdükçe, bazen buzdan kılıçlarla dürtülerek, bazen de kendisi, kaçış yolu arayarak, kafasını dolduran tek şey buydu. Her adımda daha da büyüyordu. Duyduğu çınlama yabancı gelmiyordu da. Daha önce geldiğinde, ayaklarının altında, sanki buzdan bir cama vururmuşçasına geliyordu bu ses.

Ağaç Jotunheim'in her noktasından görünürdü, göğe yükselir, dalları dokuz diyarın arasında kaybolurdu. Şimdi bütün detaylarıyla karşısında duruyorlardı.

Loki Yggdrasilden daha önce hiç bu kadar korkmamıştı. Ağaca yaklaştıkça siluetler şekil buluyor, devlerin mavi rengini alıyordu

Çınlama.

Başka bir şey duyamayacaktı neredeyse.

"Bir anlaşma yapalım,"diye fısıldadı kötü bir plan olduğunu bilse de. Güçsüzdü, zekasından başka kullanabileceği birşey yoktu ve bu koşullarda, suçlarıyla zekası bile işe yarayamayabilirdi.

"Yggdrasil'e kanımı akıtma, ben de sana dokuz diyarın kalbine giden bütün gizli geçitleri söyleyeyim." Çınlama. "Kral Helblindi buna çok memnun olacaktır."

Elini kulaklarına götürüp kapatmayı neredeyse herşeyden fazla istiyordu. Neredeyse.

"Seni bırakmaktansa Mimir Kuyusu'na gözlerimi bırakıp kardeşimin adını paylaşmayı tercih ederim." dişlerinin arasında bir ıslıktı sesi Byleistr'in. Mavi dudaklarından çıkıp sanki ulu ağaçtan gelen bir rüzgara katıldı.

Çınlama.

"Bu ses de ne?" dedi Jotnarlardan biri. Loki'yi kolundan çıkan mızrakla dürten. Loki neredeyse tökezleyip düşecekti şaşkınlıktan.

Jotunların bu ses yabancı olmadığını sanmıştı.

"Ne sesi?" Byleistr tısladı.

"Buz sesi." Jotun durdu. "İlk başta yoktu, biz yürüdükçe artıyor."  
"Bir ses duymuyorum, Ytnen. Rüzgarın boş kafanın içinde yaptığı sestir. Sus."

"Benim de duyduğumu söylemem birşeyi değiştirir mi?" yüksek sesle söylemişti Loki, Byleistr'ın adımlarındaki duraksamadan, yüzündeki tereddütü görebiliyordu neredeyse. "Başka hiçbir sesi duymayacak gibi hem de."

Kardeşi ve aynı zamanda celladı olan dev kendini toparladı ve "Sana da Ytnen'e söylediğimin aynısını söyleyeceğim öyleyse." Sonra yüksek sesle emir verdi. "Yürüyün!"

Yggdrasil'in gövdesindeki olukları artık görebiliyordu, dört yüz arşın kadar kalmıştı köklerinin başladığı yere. Loki duyduğu ses yüzünden dizlerinin üzerine düşmek üzereydi.  _Ytnen_ denen dev artık onu iteklemiyordu. Yürüdükçe yavaşlıyordu sanki, her adımda derin nefesler alıyordu.

İki yanındaki Jotunlar da oldukları yerde çakıldıklarında Loki şaşırmadı.

"Byleistr!"dedi Loki'nin sağındaki. "Ses gerçek!" Sesi korkunun hafif gülümsemesiyle gürleşmişti.

"Biliyorum!" Byleistr durmadı. " _Düzenbaz_ _ı_ _n_ oyunlarından biridir. Şimdiye dek ölümden kaçmanın bir yolunu buldu, bu da o yollardan biridir."

"Ben yapmıyorum," dişleri arasından tısladı Loki. "Odin bütün sihrimi kilitledi!"

"Bir yolunu bulmuşsundur. Son dakika kaçışların için mutlaka birşeyler saklamışsındır. Baksana, ilerideki Jotnarların hiçbiri rahatsız değiller gibi görünüyorlar, çünkü sen bunu seni götüren nöbetçilerden kurtulmak için yapıyorsun!" Adım arttıkça çınlayan kulaklarından tökezlemek üzereyken kendini toparladı. "Ses kulaklarımı patlatsa bile seni yggdrasilin köklerinde öldüreceğim."

Loki vücudunun nasıl işlediğine şaşırıyordu. Ses kafasında giderek yükselerek yankılanıyordu ama vücudu mekaniğe bağlamış gibi yürümeye devam ediyordu.  _sanki yürümeye devam etmeyi istiyordu._

Sonraki bir dakika içinde herşey değişti.

Ağacın önünde bekleyen yüzlerce Jotun kıpırdanmaya başlamıştı. Loki adımlarını sayabilir ve onların hareketleriyle karşılaştırabilirdi.

Büyüsünü tutan kelepçeler ısınmışlardı.

İki adım. Çocuklar geri geri gitmeye başlamışlardı. Dört adım daha, birkaçı etraflarına bakmış ve kulaklarını kapatmaya başlamıştı.

Beş adım daha. Ytnen dizlerinin üzerine düşüverdi, etrafındaki nöbetçiler duruverdiler.

Loki bir adım daha attı ve Byleistr elleri kafasını tutarak öne eğildi. Sesini duyamıyormuş gibi bağırdı. "Ne yapıyorsun!"

Jotnarlardan telaş dolu sesler yükseliyordu, Loki adımlarını attıkça geri geri gidenler başlamıştı bile. "Hiçbir şey."dedi Loki. "Neler olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok."

Göğsü daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar sıcaktı. Kelepçeleri kor haline gelmişler gibi bileklerini yakıyordu. Çınlama hiç olmadığı kadar yüksekti ve Loki bir daha ondan başka bir ses duyabileceğini zannetmiyordu. Her sesi duyuyordu ama. Jotunların telaşlı seslerini, adımlarını, ayaklarının buza ve donmuş toprağa değerken çıkarttıkları camsı sesleri, rüzgarı, küçük küçük nabızlar duyuyordu, sanki yıllardur uyuyan bir şeyler şimdi uyanıyordu.

"DÜZENBAZ!" diye haykırdı ileride biri. Loki onun kızıl gözlerinin üzerindeki kesikleri gördü. "BUNU O YAPIYOR, DURDURUN!" Kördü Jotun. Sesindeki üstün komuta tonuna bakılırsa kral soyundan geliyordu. Düzenbazın onun kim olduğu hakkında sıkı bir tahmini vardı.

Kral Helblindi. Laufey oğlu Helblindi.

Asgardlılar kör Hod'u avlara bile almazlarken Jotunheimr'in kör bir devi kral kabul etmesine bir an şaşırdı Loki. Gerçi Helblindi bu haliyle bile tek eliyle on savaşçı devirebilirmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Şimdi ise koca dev dizlerinin üzerine düşmüştü.

 _Neredeyse benim kadar duyuyor olmal_ _ı_ _,_ diye düşündü Loki bir an, ona acımayı düşündü, körler sesleri daha iyi duyardı hep ve bu Jotun bu gidişle bir daha duyamayacaktı.

Çınlama.

"ÖLDÜRÜN! ŞİMDİ ÖLDÜRÜN!"

Loki'nin gerisinde Byleistr'ın çığlığı yükseldi. "DİZ ÇÖKTÜRÜN!"

Loki kıpırdayamıyordu. Çınlama o kadar yükselmişti ki jotunların güçsüz olanları başlarını kapatarak düşmeye başlamışlardı.

Kimse onu diz çöktürmeye gelmemişti, hareket edemiyor olmalıydılar, yalnızca güçlü Byleistr'ın kolunda kılıcı, Loki'ye koşarken kükremesi duyuluyordu.

Loki gözlerini bile kapamadı. Bir güç onu sakin tutuyor gibiydi. Göğsü o kadar sıcaktı ki buzdan bedenini eritecekti sanki.

Byleistr kılıcını kaldırdı.

 

_"Buz devleri hala yaşıy_ _or mu?"_

_"Kral olunca, bu canavarları_ _avlayıp_ _hepsini öldüreceğim!_ _Tıpkı_ _senin yaptığın_ _gibi, Baba."_

_*_

_"Lanetli miyim?"_

_"Hayır."_

_"Neyim öyleyse?"_

_"Oğlumsun._ _"_

_*_

_"Kimileri sava_ _ş_ _yapar, kalanlar da düzenbazlıkl_ _ar."_

_*_

_"..seni sevdiğimden sakın şüphe duyma."_ _  
_

_*_

_"Benden her çocuğu_ _mu aldın_ _,_  şim _di Fenrir'i sonsuza kadar hapsedeceği_ _ni söylüyorsun. Daha ne kadar ac_ ımasız olacaksın _, her_ _şey_ _i bilen Odin?"_

_"Nornlar konuşt_ _u. Dediler ki-"_

_"Helheim'de yansınlar_ _!"_

_*_

_"Birlikte büyüdük, birlikte oynadık_ _, birlikte sava_ ştık _. Hiçbirini mi hatırlamıyors_ _un?"_

_"Bu sonu gelmez hayali bırak_ _. Eve gel."_

_Ev._

_Benim evim yok._

*

Başlangıçta "Thor ve Loki"ydiler.

Onlar ikiydi. İsimleriyse bir.

Herşeyleriyle ayrılmaz iki çocuk prenstiler.

Sonra büyüdüler.

Biri Thor oldu. İsmini dokuz diyara altettiği düşmanlarla yaydı.

Diğeri bir düzenbaz. İsmini dokuz diyara yaşattığı felaketlerle yaydı.

Ama ikisinin de adı dokuz diyarın aklındaydı.

Artık isimleri de ikiydi.

ve Loki'nin ismi uğruna yaptığı her şey yeniden "Thor ve Loki" olabilmeleri içindi.

*

_Yerini bil, kardeşi_ _m._

_*_

_Tahtı_ _hiç istemedim. Tek istediğim şey senin eşitin o_ _lmaktı._ _  
_

_*_

Bir bedenin sertçe yere yığılışı duyuldu.

*

_"Senin doğu_ _m hakkın_ _ölmekti."_

_*_

Çınlama sanki patlamış ve bitmişti, şimdi ayakların altında, durmaya yüz tutmuş bir nabız gibi fısıldıyordu.

Loki kendine gelerek etrafına bakındı. Her saniye yüzü daha da şaşkın bir hal alıyordu.

Yüzlerce Jotun dizlerinin üzerine düşmüştü.

Yalnızca Loki ayaktaydı.

Loki etrafında döndü ve kendisinin eşi gibi görünen bir şaşkınlıkla onu izleyen Byleistr ile gözgöze geldi.

Byleistr'ın kocaman kırmızı gözleri önce onun gözlerine, sonra daha aşağı, ellerinin olduğu yere, ardından derin bir nefes alarak Loki'nin ayaklarının dibine baktı. Loki onu takip etti.

Ayaklarının dibinde paramparça olmuş bir metal vardı. Kelepçeleri. Sihri serbest kalmıştı. Sihrinin damarlarına hücum edişini dinlerken ensesindeki tüyler güçten diken diken oldu. Derin bir nefes aldı Loki. Artık kaçabilirdi, kurtulmuştu. Onu şok içinde izleyen Jotunlara kendinden bir ilüzyon bırakıp düşmanlarının onu bulamayacağı bir yere - öyle bir yer varsa- olaylar duruluncaya kadar saklanabilirdi.

Kaçabilirdi.

Göğsü onu öldürecek kadar sıcak hissettiriyordu. Elleri karıncalarıyordu ve hayır, alışık olduğu sihrinin verdiği his değildi bu- avuçlarını kaldırdı ve baktı. Mavi ellerini süsleyen Jotun izlerini gördüğünde o kadar şaşırdı ki kim olduğunu hatırlamanın verdiği o hoşnutsuzluğu hissedemedi.

İzler, Loki'nin ayakları altındaki titreşimlerle aynı anda nefes alır gibi ışıyıp, sönüyorlardı.

Parmakları arasından yerde yatan Byleistr'ı görebiliyordu. Onun kırmızı gözleri de ellerine odaklanmıştı.

Loki ile bir kez daha gözgöze geldiler.

Onun yüzündeki dehşet ve şoka bir de farkındalık eklenmişti ve sanki bu Byleistr'ı -sanki mümkünmüş gibi- daha da şaşırtmıştı. Kıpırdandı Jotun.

Loki birden neden bu diyarda olduğunu ve artık burada olmak zorunda kalmadığını hatırladı. Kaçabilirdi.

Byleistr düşüncelerini okumuş gibi ani bir hareketle öne atıldı. Loki kendini korumasına neden olacak herhangi bir saldırı için mavi devden gözlerini ayırmadı ve uzun zaman sonra serbest kaldığı için vahşi olan sihrine odaklanmaya çalıştı.

Devin yüzünde bir de panik eklenmişti. "Dur!" diye bağırdı, ayağa kalktı, Loki'ye bir adım daha attı ve camdan bir kulenin yıkılışı gibi yeniden dizleri üzerine düştü.

Çok geç.

Loki görünmez olmak için damarlarına yeniden dolan sihre odaklandı. Çınlayan ses ne yapmışsa bütün Jotnar'ı dizlerinin üzerine düşürmüştü. Loki hariç.

Loki'nin kelepçeleri düşmüştü bileklerinden bu sesle. Önce kor gibi hissettirmiş sonra-

Düzenbaz, ellerini göğsüne götürdü. Bütün gövdesine yayılmıştı sıcaklık, parmaklarını siyah, deriden kıyafetine,  _sava_ _ş_ _k_ _ı_ _yafetine_ götürdü. Mavi, beyaz damarlarla parlayan parmakları yakalarını kavradı.

Jotun bir kez daha kalmaya çalıştı ama düştü yine. Çaresizce ona bakıyordu.

Belki hayal ediyordu ama Loki onun gözlerinin yansımasında duygulardan öte şeyler gördü. Masallar gördü, yüzyıllar önceden dikilmiş, buz tutmuş bir umut ve özlem gördü.

Yggdrasil devin kırmızı gözlerinde uzak bir hayal gibi yansıyordu.

Byleistr çırpınmayı bıraktı, ellerini yere koydu ve başını eğdi.

Bir selamdı bu. Bir reveranstı, Loki defalarca şahit olmuştu, Thor'a, kendisine, Odin'e böyle eğilirdi Aesir. Şimdi Byleistr eğilmişti.

"Kurtar bizi."

Loki nefes alamadı.

Byleistr'ı duyan diğer Jotunlar -Byleistr'ın arkasında olanlar- gözlerini Loki'nin yakasındaki ellerine odakladılar, gözlerde büyüyüş, şaşkın mırıltılar ve bir isim  _Ymir,_ sonra yine eğilenler.

Loki'yi Yggdrasil huzuruna çıkaran bütün nöbetçiler onun önünde eğilmişlerdi.

"Kurtar bizi." Byleistr tekrarladı. Sesi rüzgardanmış gibi çıktı bir sonraki cümlesinde. "Sadece sen yapabilirsin."

"Neyden kurtarayım?" sordu Loki. Daha önce kendini yalnızca bir kez bu kadar kafası karışmış hissetmişti. Cevabı sanki parmaklarının tuttuğu yakasının altındaymış gibi bir his vardı içinde.

Savaş kıyafetinin düğümlerini açtı. Daha önce yüzlerce kez yapmıştı ama bu sefer elleri titriyordu. Sonra, siyah deriden zırhı iki yana araladı. Ardından gördüğüyle daha da hızlı, daha sert hareketlerle zırhlar kurtuldu.

Zırhı soğuk zemine düştü, Loki gerisinde, Yggdrasil'in dibinde yüzlerçe çığlık duydu.

Bu çığlıkların nedenini biliyordu.

Heyecan ve korkudan hızlanmış nefeslerle gövdesine baktı.

Ellerinin üzerinde gördüğü beyaz ışık kollarına çıktıkça daha da damarlanıyor, kalınlaşıyor ve göğsüne doğru ilerleyen mavi bir girdap taşıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Bu bütün ışık, ışığın içinde mavi anaforlar, göğsünde birleşiyordu.

Loki'nin kalbi yerine bir güneş varmış gibiydi.

"Bizi kurtar." diye fısıldadı biri yeniden. Loki kim olduğunu artık umursamıyordu. Her kalp atışında bir ışığa boğuluyordu göğsü. Loki kendisinin de boğulduğunu hissetti.

"Neyden?" Başka bir soru sormak istiyordu, yıllar önce Odin'e sorduğu soruyu.  _Lanetli miyim?_

Ardından buzdevinin cevabı ona duyduğu bütün masalları unutturdu.

"Kıştan."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadece marvelden değil biraz mitolojiden de yardım alarak yazacağım bunu. İsmini Secret Garden'ın Lament For A Frozen Flower'dan alıyor.


End file.
